Summer Snowflakes
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Amaris is an abused teenager who happens to discover The Universe of the Four Gods book. She goes into the book and discovers a better world than her own. But can she stay in the Universe? RR HotohoriOC
1. Introduction

I My name is Amaris. And I am the Second Priestess of Suzaku.

Yeah, I though it was crazy too, until I was told so by the Emperor Saihetei of Konan.

Or is it Hotohori?

Nevermind..I'm just getting ahead of myself...

As I said before, my name is Amaris and I'm a seventeen year old artist. Meaning I love the arts and such. I'm also a big anime and manga fan(Demon Diary and Mars rock!)

Though I don't have much time for that stuff anymore...

You see...I'm a victim of domestic & sexual violence. My parents fight... a lot...

So much in fact that the one doesn't work and drinks all day and the other works two really stressful jobs. Naturally, tensions are high. And I'm the tension reliever.

Or should I say punching bag?

I have learned not to resist when I was being beaten. And I'm also good at hiding bandages and healing bruises. Though, the other thing still hurt... immensily. And the trauma is also easily hide...

Sometimes...

My teachers are suspicious, but do not say anything. I have zero friends because of both fighting parents and I didn't want to get hurt or for them to get hurt. It hurts a lot that way...but it's the safest way.

I also draw a lot to escape the hellish reality I live in. In my favorite anime-ish style. I draw happy characters. No cares, no worries, no sad faces...It makes me thing that there is always a better place out there. Where the grass is green, the sky always blue, the clouds always white and the sun always shining. Hakuna Matata really...

Though...I know that Hakuna Matata doesn't really exist in this world. Nor a better place for me to find. I will probably always be a caged bird, only seeing life and joy through steel bars figuratively.

And now..my owner has come to hear me sing my song of longing for an end or for sweet, sweet release from this prison...

I hear his slurred tongue as he approaches the winding stairs leading to the base level of our home. You see, I live in the basement of our home. It's the only room left. Everything else is storage or hiding places for broken stuff and treasured items. Anyway, he stumbles to my door and enters without permission. He grins maliciously at me, mentally undressing me, like he always does before turning mental to physical. It always happens this way...not matter the circumstances.

After he finishes with me, he leaves my room, whilst I remain on the cold floor, fraining tears. I'm bleeding from down there and bruises are sorely red. My cheeks are stinging and my lips are brusied. I sigh quietly and weakly pull a blanket to cover myself from under the bed. I try to sleep, but a red light flashes before me. I look up to see a big..red..peacock...

Big... Red... Shiny... Peacock... with fire coming from it's tail feathers.

Now how did that get inside here? No windows..especially for one this size. He winks at me, and flies away, leaving a book in it's wake. I try to sit up, but can't. I reach over and grab the book. It looks old, though its red color is very prominent and vibrant. I lay the book in front of me and open the front cover. The words seem to glow in a crimson glimmer as they appeared on the page.

And as I read... a mysterious red glow takes me as I pass out from fatigue and stare into a world of darkness...and light


	2. Hotohori, Emperor of Konan

_**I opened my eyes to realize I was lying on silken sheets, fully bandaged and with a major headache. Owie...**_

_**Since when do I have silk sheets?**_

_**I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. The sheets I was under were indeed made of silk with a bright and cheerful red tinge to them. Now that I look around, a lot of what was around me was some shade of red or a gold color. There was also a monarch and royal air about the room. I also recognize a statue of the red peacock I saw before I lost consciousness. It looked cool now that I saw it up close. When I heard voices outside, I dived under the covers before anyone could see me.**_

_**I know eavesdropping is a very bad habit...but you can nag me later...**_

_**"You're highness," one voice said, "are you sure it's right for the girl to stay here? Forgive my pardon, but she is not from Konan..."**_

_**"I realize that, Advisor," a silken male voice replied, "but that's what intrigues me.**_

_**"She appeared out of nowhere in outlandish clothes that barely covered her body. She was blood-stained on many parts of her body and barely breathing when I found her. Something must've happened to her before she entered our world."**_

_**"Do you think it's the legend of Suzaku, Sire?" the advisor asked, "We have already found that other girl with that boy and she appears just as outlandish as this one albeit not injured."**_

_**"I realize this, so one or the other could be the Priestess of Konan whilst the other must belong to Kutou. The only question is which."**_

_**The advisor sighed and told his superior that he did not know. The silken voice then dismissed the advisor and closed the door. He then approached my bed and sat down gently.**_

_**"Who are you?" he asked softly, though I doubt he expects an answer. **_

_**I pull back the covers slightly to look at the person speaking to me. I gasp in amazement at him. He's a lot more handsome than any man I've ever seen. He has olive green hair with mysterious golden eyes. He also looks very regal with royal red robes and a nice hat (looks like a Chinese take-out box) and shoes to match (ducky feet!). His eyes looked at me in wonderment as I pulled down the covers down shyly.**_

_**"You were awake the entire time?" he asked, his silken voice questioned me.**_

_**I gulp down the lump in my throat, trying to work up my nerve. This is the first time I've talked to a guy. Especially one like him. Or even one of his status. I'm rambling...**_

_**"Yes..."I say shyly.**_

_**He smiles softly, you know, one of those smiles that make girls melt at the sight of it. Yum...**_

_**"Please," he says politely, "forgive my rudeness. I am known as Saihetei, Emperor of Konan. You may also call me Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven if you wish."**_

_**I look at him shyly and quietly respond, "My name is Amaris."**_

_**"A very pretty name," is his quiet response to my answer.**_

_**I blush softly.**_

_**"Thank you, Emperor Saihetei," I say through my shyness to him. **_

_**He nods softly, smiling again, then stands.**_

_**"Are you hungry?" he asks, gently taking his slender hands and placing them around my tiny ones.**_

_**"A little bit, sir," I respond, then try to stand up.**_

_**"You do not have to call me by my title Amaris. In fact, I would greatly enjoy an informal 'Hotohori' from people."**_

_**I nod shyly.**_

_**"Okay, Hotohori... sir," I say, covering my mouth at the formality I used.**_

_**He smiled, amused. Poo... I tried to do as he asked, but I still manage to screw it up...**_

_**Life is not fair sometimes...**_

_**"Sorry," I say quietly.**_

_**"Do not apologize," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder, "you've nothing wrong." **_

_**He showed me a closet full of clothes to wear since my old ones were practically dead. The small room was full of dress kimonos and lots of shiny jewelry and other accessories. O.O; wow...**_

_**"Choose what you like," Hotohori called out, keeping his eyes averted from me.**_

_**Well...this is a definite pickle...**_

_**"I've never worn kimonos before," I told his through the screen.**_

_**"Do you want for me to send for someone to help you?" he asked.**_

_**"I don't want to be a bother to anyone..." I say trailing off.**_

_**"You are not being a bother," Hotohori reassured me, "I'll send for a maid to help you dress, then we can talk over lunch."**_

_**He left me with a kimono waiting on the door until a maid came in and dressed me. She had a fuss though because I have short hair. It's bright fire engine red with white in my bangs. I always thought it was cool. It's natural too! - She even applied a bit of makeup to hide my scratches and bruises on my face. She commented how pretty I looked, but I bet that was just something she said to all the girls she fixed in the palace. I nodded in return and walked out to greet Hotohori. **_

_**He was surprised to say the least.**_

_**"You look wonderful," he says, making me blush.**_

_**"Thank you," I reply.**_

_**He smiles again and offers his arm to me. I just stared at him stupidly.**_

_**"Do you wish to accompany me to the Dining Hall?" he questioned.**_

_**I nod still confused.**_

_**"You may take my arm so we can go," said, moving his arm a little for emphasis **_

_**Then it clicked. Nice way to be courteous in front of the emperor dimwit! I immediately take his arm and walk beside him, blushing.**_

_**We walk together for some time, but I can't help but feel like we were being watched. **_

_**I look around to try to suppress my curiosity, but see nothing. When I look away, I feel those eyes once again boring into my back. I dare not look back in fear I might see something that could hurt me. **_

_**Like my dad...**_

_**I instinctively hold tighter to Hotohori as the memory entered my mind. I barely feel the silk of his sleeve or even his arm anymore. I just saw darkness all around me. I panic a little, sensing people around me. **_

_**I stare as the people passing by me on a busy sidewalk take no notice of me. They just continue with their daily lives. Cars pass...people pass...everything is passing me by.**_

_**I run towards my house, not once getting run over and see my house perfectly fine. Both cars are in the garage, meaning both of my parents are home. I dash inside to see my parents arguing once again.**_

_**"It's your fault she ran away, you idiot!" my mother yelled at him, but he waved his hand indifferently.**_

_**"I just knocked her around a bit and she runs away," he says in a casual manner, "she'll come crawling back. She'll realize that here is a better place than on the streets."**_

_**"But what if someone takes her in and she spills about us abusing her?"**_

_**"The bitch can't stand being around other people, much less strangers. She's afraid of her own shadow."**_

_**"Someone could take pity on her..."**_

_**"Who would want a used has-been? She's so messed up, it's not even funny. I very much doubt she could deserve some fool's pity."**_

_**I feel tears coming to my eyes. Did they hate me enough to not even care about me? **_

_**"People will start to get suspicious if she doesn't go to school. "**_

_**"Take her out of it," my father said, making the hand gesture.**_

_**"Then the state will come in and revoke our rights as parents."**_

_**"Then go to the cops and report a missing child," my father commented, taking a drink from his Jack Daniel and swallowing, "if they find her, great; if they don't, then we get the pity. A missing child is a perfect opportunity to wallow in people's sympathy."**_

_**My mother smirked, understanding his plan. She immediately went to the phone and in her best worried and hysterical voice; she called the police to report me missing. My father, seeing the cops might be here soon, took up his Jack Daniel, as well his other alcoholic drinks and asked his neighbor to hold onto in a safe place. The ratty neighbor agreed and took all of my dad's alcohol to his basement.**_

_**The police arrived soon after my mom had clear up the bits of evidence to lead to my abuse. All that remained was evidence that I was obviously gone. My mother was putting on an award winning act of being the terrified and worrisome mother who just lost her only child. My father was playing to role of husband to her in comforting her. **_

_**The cops searched the entire house, but found nothing. But once they started going down to the basement, my parents hid secretive smiles at their jobs well done. They entered it, an obvious struggle being present. They had messed up my room to make it looked like I was forcefully taken. The cops searched the room, almost discovering the old red book.**_

_**They had never seen that kind of book before and opened up the book to the first few pages. It was written in Chinese.**_

_**"Your kid can speak Chinese or Japanese or something?" one of the cops asked, looking over the pages**_

_**"She's...an overachiever... always wanting to learn new things," my father lied through his teeth.**_

_**"Well, maybe you should consider sending this kid to an art school someday...this chic has got talent," another commented, looking through my old sketch books, admiring my skills.**_

_**"Nevertheless," my father said, "You need to find her first for to go to an art school, okay?"**_

_**The cops nodded and took various things for examination (excluding my sketch book and the old red book.) They left both books on a nearby bookshelf and left.**_

_**Afterwards, my parents went down and took the book upstairs to look at it better. They searched through the book, still not understanding Chinese. They turned to the next blank page and the characters started appearing on pages in glowing red print. Though they didn't understand it, my parents thought of this as magical. Frankly, I didn't understand it either and wished I could read Chinese.**_

_**Suddenly, a teenager-looking man with spiky red hair appeared beside me. I jump back, startled. The figure looked amused.**_

_**"Who... who are you?" I say to him, backing away slowing. **_

_**"I am one of Konan as its god and protector. I am known as Suzaku.**_

_**"You're Suzaku?" I say softly.**_

_**"Yes, I am," he said, nodding, "and why did you call my true form a peacock?"**_

_**I was shocked. Uh... oops?**_

_**"Peace," he said calmly, "I am not angry. But I heard you wish you could read my book?"**_

_**"Well," I said softly, barely above a whisper, "I don't want them to discover its secrets or for anyone else to either."**_

_**The man nodded and waved his hand carelessly.**_

_**"It is done," he said, then turned to leave.**_

_**"Wait," I call out to him, "Suzaku... How do I get back to Konan...and what's really written in the book that keeps appearing as the pages turn?"**_

_**He turned to me and smiled.**_

_**"My book records your adventures in Konan and the other existing worlds inside of it. As it occurs, it appears in solid ink, just as any other book. And do not worry; the book can never be destroyed, only manipulated."**_

_**"But how do I get back to Konan?" I ask again.**_

_**"I'm sending you back this very moment. A certain emperor is worried that his priestess has fallen ill. I bid you farewell, my second priestess... serve me well in gathering your seishi and summoning me before Kutou summons their god, Seiryuu or the consequences could be disastrous."**_

_**"I will, Suzaku," I say, gathering my confidence in this. **_

_**He smiles and turns before my vision turns black once again and I wake up within my silken bed, with a warm hand over mine.**_

_**"Suzaku," I hear a voice whisper quietly, "let her return to me...please."**_

_**"Hey," a new voice interrupts, "she's waking up your highness."**_

_**His grip suddenly jerks in surprise at the voice. I tighten my grip around his hand as I open my eyes. I saw two people I didn't know standing over me. One was a young girl a bit younger than me with buns on both sides of her head tied with red ribbons. She was also wearing a brown Japanese school-girl uniform with a blue ribbon on the chest. Next to her was a young man with bright violet eyes and a dark bluish green hair. He also looked like a street punk or a money moocher from this time judging by the size of his gold pouch.**_

_**Or lack there of gold.**_

_**The next thing I knew, warm, silken arms wrapped around me, holding me close. **_

_**"I was so worried," Hotohori whispered in my ear, hugging me tenderly, "after you've slept for these many months... I thought you had passed on."**_

_**"It's alright..." I say, awkwardly, "I came back..."**_

_**He gives me another reassuring squeeze and releases me. The girl came forth, her hand extended.**_

_**"My name is Miaka, and this is Tamahome behind me. He is one of our Seishi along with Emperor Saihetei, or Hotohori. I am a priestess here. You are too. Isn't that great!" **_

_**I nod in acknowledgement, smiling softly.**_

_**"I guess Suzaku was right..." I say softly, "I am his second priestess."**_

_**"You spoke with Suzaku-sama himself?" Hotohori questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.**_

_**"Yes, "I reply and told them the things I saw.**_

_**They were all appalled by my story, but I did sugar coat some things; like leaving out my lonely nights and my frequent rapes. The fact I had no friends or no place to run was also left out. Just the recent story and the times they showed me their hatred.**_

_**"I have heard of stories of kids experiencing domestic violence," Miaka commented, "just never thought it was true..."**_

_**"I haven't heard of something happening here in Konan," Tamahome said, rubbing the back of neck anime style.**_

_**"I haven't either," Hotohori said, taking my hand, causing me to look up at him.**_

_**"You have my word that they will not harm you here, Amaris," he says comfortingly, "I promise."**_

_**"And I will kick anyone's butt that tries to hurt you Priestess," Tamahome exclaims, being a macho man.**_

_**I giggled at the thought. I'm assuming he's going to be the protective older brother though he looks to be my age. Miaka, being a little sister to me, as well as a partner, we have to summon Suzaku into this world before Seiryuu is summoned. **_

_**Hotohori... what is he to me besides my seishi?**_

_**I know that he's the emperor of Konan and one of the Suzaku Seven, but... what else is there?**_

_**He's beautiful beyond all reason, and very caring and protective. And he talks to me as a regular person instead of the object I'm so used to. When I learned he was the emperor, I expected to be treated as an underling or to not be treated so well... I was from a strange place to them and was dropped into their laps unexpectedly. I half expected to be left to die after being thrown out or thrown into the dungeon for trespassing on the palace grounds.**_

_**But I wasn't...**_

_**I've been treated like a princess ever since I came here. Maybe even better... and everyone have been so kind to me. I doubt I can imagine leaving this wonderful place. **_

_**I suddenly felt those pair of eyes on me again, staring at me coldly. I look up before a violet hair disappeared from my view. I sigh softly and yawn with a chibi face. Hotohori smiled softly and excused Tamahome and Miaka so that the two of us could be alone.**_

_**"I'm sorry," I say softly, "for worrying you so."**_

_**He smiles softly and takes my hand gently. He kissed my hand gently in a polite gesture.**_

_**"You are here with me, and that's all that matters to me. You are safe from harm and very healthy, which eases my heart and mind, and you are here for me to care for and protect with all my being. You are one of the Priestesses of Suzaku, hand chosen by him to bring my country to peace and harmony. For that, I thank Suzaku, as well as you and Miaka.**_

_**"When I was a boy, I was told the legend of the Priestess of Suzaku. It was an amazing story, and how I discovered that I was Hotohori from the character on my neck."**_

_**He pulled down his shirt collar so that I could see the red glowing Chinese character upon his neck.**_

_**"As a child, I had never had much time to play, being expected to be the next emperor. So I never had any friends in my youth. The one thing I had, though, was hope. When I discovered my mark, I was overcome with joy. I had hope that in time, I would have a friend finally. My hope for her would be that she saw me for what I was instead of what my title is; that she would see me as Hotohori, the seishi and friend... rather than Emperor Saihetei, ruler of Konan." **_

_**Wow... that was deep...**_

_**"I also hoped," he said shyly, his cheeks turning slightly, "that the priestess would accept my proposal as... my empress."**_

_**My eyes widen greatly. He wanted to marry a priestess from the legend? Since there are two of us...he can choose one of us or... do they allow bigamy here? Eep!**_

_**"I'm sorry," he said quickly, bringing me out of my thoughts, "maybe I brought this out too soon."**_

_**"No, no," I say just as quickly as him, "it's just...marriage at my age...I'm not sure..."**_

_**"I am eighteen if you must know," he admitted.**_

_**"Then you're a year older than I am. Still..."**_

_**"I can give you anything you desire," he says, "all I ask of you is your hand...and your love...**_

_**"Will you accept my proposal, Lady Amaris, Priestess of Suzaku?"**_


	3. I am not the only one in this World

Hey readers. This is the alternate version I came up with this chapter. I've heard that this story is moving a bit too quickly, so I'm trying to slow it down a bit, explain a few things, and try to make sense out of things. Okie dokie? And if you want to see to see the original version of this chapter, go to my account on Quizilla. It's a lot faster paced and a lot more happens (My pen name there is Krys-Imeteri-Hikari and the story is under the same name. Check out my other quizzes if you like Harry Potter or original stories if it's not too much trouble :))

"Will you accept my proposal, Lady Amaris, Priestess of Suzaku?"

I cannot believe he would ask this... We barely even know each other!

'Life's too deep to handle sometimes...' Quoth Lina Inverse from Slayers. At least Rezo didn't ask to marry her...

Though that one guy...

Never mind, getting off topic here... back to reality...

"I..." I begin, and then trail off.

He's the emperor. Do they cut off your head if you say no to him?

No, Hotohori is not that mean. He doesn't look like the decapitating type.

But we barely even know each other... how does he know I'm perfect for him and he for me?

Sure he's sweet, gorgeous, politically powerful, and physically powerful and all that jazz, but what else?

And what about me?

Am I physically and mentally capable of running an entire country? Am I good enough to share his love? Can I return it, truly return it?

I've read way too many shoujo comics...Sailor Moon is bad on the female brain; it gets you thinking about romance too much.

"Amaris?" Hotohori asked, holding my hand comfortingly.

"I'm...not sure, Hotohori..." I respond quietly.

He looks down, disappointed.

"Very well," he says, standing, "I hope your rest is peaceful, my priestess."

He then exited with the saddest look on a person I've ever seen. Oh great... Now I feel guilty for breaking his heart...

I snuggle into the covers, trying to fall asleep...

...But to no avail.

"Can't sleep, can you?" A familiar voice says behind me.

I look up to see the familiar red-haired deity known as Suzaku in a ghost-like form.

"No... I'm afraid not," I say, sitting up, "I have so many questions that lead to just thousands more..."

The red-head chuckled good-naturedly.

"Such as how you got here and how you can be one of my priestesses if you are impure?"

"You know your questions, Suzaku-sama," I say to him.

"I know my priestesses," he replies.

I smile softly as he takes a comfortable spot in his ethereal form.

"First and foremost," he begins, "you and Miaka are not the only priestesses. And I am not just referring to the Priestess of Seiryuu and the other gods' priestesses. In total, I have seven priestesses, each to match up with each of my celestial warriors; Miaka for Tamahome and you for Hotohori. Five other girls from your world will also be chosen for the remaining five warriors."

"But, why have so many?"

"Because I'm a lonely divinity and I like the challenge."

"Why me then," I say, "don't I have to be a virgin to be able to hold your power? If you know me, you know I am not one of those."

"Well..."the red-head trailed off, "I sort of tweaked the rules a bit."

"'Sort of tweaked the rules'?"

"Okay," the deity sighed, "I changed it to you had to be pure of heart to become one of my priestess. Who's pure of body nowadays anyway?"

"I guess... that sounds reasonable..."

"That's why his character glowed when he showed you. It was reacting to his soul priestess..."he trailed off again, mumbling something incoherent.

"When will I meet the other priestesses? And should I tell anyone else about this?"

"In good time little one. Once you find another celestial warrior, a priestess shouldn't be too long to follow. Once you find all seven pairs, you can be able to summon me to this plane. Is that clear enough?"

"Yes Suzaku-sama," I say, smiling brightly, "clear as glass."

The red head smiled once again.

"And don't worry about Hotohori," he reassured, "he hasn't given up on you just yet. You two will get together eventually. It's your destiny, just as Miaka and Tamahome are to be brought together. It's fate."

I nod softly.

"And it's getting late and my priestess needs her rest for the day ahead," he said in a sing-song tone of voice.

I giggle softly, and then yawn softly. The deity only smiled in return as he pushed me down softly and draws the covers around me.

"How can you touch the covers if you're a spirit?"

"Think of it as a god-like thing."

I giggle softly and snuggle under the covers. Suzaku then kissed my temple softly, and then stood up.

"Good night, my priestess," he whispered comfortingly, "you will face many challenges on your quest for your fellow sisters. But do not give into tragedy. Always remember that the flowers will grow brighter with a few tears, but they will grow in beauty with a smile."

The next day, I awoke, feeling refreshed. I stretch and climb out of bed, finding a summer kimono to wear as the morning seemed warm.

Suddenly, I smelt a faint aroma of selected flowers. I look over to see a vase full of every flower, most with gentle smells (such as lilac and cherry blossoms.) It's nice to wake up to something so gentle.

I brush out my hair and head outside to see the sun shining merrily. I suddenly saw Miaka and Tamahome, heading towards the dining hall for breakfast. Having nothing better to do, I followed them, placing a white lily in my hair. Though what I saw wasn't exactly something I'm not used to each morning. I saw two people stuffing themselves as if they were in a competition to see who could eat the most. And it looked like Miaka was winning. Hehe, girl power! A gentle tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned to see the golden eyed emperor smiling gently.

"Good morning," he says, bowing slightly.

I smile brightly and return the greeting. I might as well be polite. He led me to a chair and pulled it out for me.

Mental Note: Get used to chivalry here. Will most likely experience it much more in the future.

"Did you rest well?"

I nod softly; looking at the food placed before me, and then noted the chopsticks.

Bad idea because the last time I used chopsticks... well...let's just say it wasn't pretty...

"What's wrong?" Hotohori asks gently.

"Umm..." I start off, "where I come from in my world, we don't use chopsticks that much..."

"Your fellow priestess seems to know how..."

"She is from another country than I am, and hers happen to use them more frequently than mine. Besides...why would I want to eat like that?" I point to the ravenous pair fighting over an egg roll.

Hotohori sweat dropped at the celestial pair.

"Then what do you use if you do not use chopsticks?"

"Well," I begin, "where I come from, we have forks, spoons, and knives. Some even have sporks, which is a combination of a fork and spoon (though some have also called it a 'foon')"

Hotohori looked interested in my story about American food utensils.

"What do these devices look like?"

"Well," I say, drawing the figure of a spoon on the table, "a spoon is a kind of small metal shovel only not as pointed at the tip. It's mainly rounded off.

"Some come in about this size," I made a rough measurement, "for a tablespoon. It can be used at meals and such."

I then drew a smaller size for the teaspoon.

"This is about the size for a teaspoon, good for stirring teas and such. It is also good for children to use at meals because the table spoon might be too big for their mouths."

Hotohori nodded, taking in the information.

"What does... a fork look like?"

"Well, a fork can have three or four different prongs. It's good at picking up food by stabbing it so to speak. It can be used at more refined parties or formal dinner but it can be used casually too."

"Fascinating, and I'm assuming you use small knives to cut your food."

"Yep," I say smiling, then my countenance fell, "but how am I going to eat here?"

"Do you like fruits?" he asks.

I nod excitedly; they are my favorite food group. He snaps his fingers and they take away my breakfast. (Miaka & Tamahome share it. Where on Earth are they packing all of this food? Jeesh...) Some servants return with a palette of fruits for me to choose from. I take a few apple slices, a pear, peach slices, and some grapes.

After breakfast, he offers to show me the garden to which I agree. Tamahome and Miaka go off together (to do what is a complete mystery to me.) Hotohori offers his arm once again and, this time, I took his arm immediately. He smiled softly and led me to the garden, naming various flowers along the way. He led me to a bench where we both sat down.

"Please," he asked softly, "tell me about your world. I'm exceptionally curious and wish to quench my thirst for knowledge."

I giggle softly in response.

"What do you wish to know my seishi?"

"Everything you know. And do not skip any details. I want to know everything."

"Well," I begin, "in my world, we have many more people than much of Konan combined as well as many more countries. Miaka is from Japan, a country far west of my country, across an entire ocean really."

"An ocean?"

"A massive body of water as far as the eye can see. Much bigger than streams, lakes and ponds combined. Anyway, my country is known as America. We are probably the biggest national power in the world now, though probably the most recent."

"Tell me more of your country."

"Well, right now, it's over 200 years old and is practically run by the people."

"A country ran by its people?"

I nod.

"Well, not directly, but its close enough. We have representatives representing us in a large congress to help make the country."

"What of your monarchs or royalty?"

"We don't have any really. Our ruler, the president, is balanced with power from the congress and a third branch consisting of judges. Some countries still have monarchies, but some do not have any power; mostly considered a figure-head."

"Interesting... What of daily life? What do young people your age do for fun?"

"Well," I say, "it depends upon the person. One person may be very athletic and play sports like basketball or swim or horseback riding. Others may prefer a more peaceful environment such as playing an instrument, painting and sketching or writing poetry. We can do anything we want basically."

"What do you enjoy doing Amaris?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Well, I like drawing and sketching and writing occasionally. I also enjoy a good book every now and then."

He nods, taking in the information.

"What sort of stories do you enjoy?"

"I like fantasy and a little romance on the side. A little action and adventure isn't too bad either."

He nods softly before hearing a nearby scream. His hand went to his weapon instantly and told me to stay there. I did as told until I see a boy about my age coming from where he went. The young man had short blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that sparkled with life and full pouting lips. Now that I have a good look at him, he looks more feminine than most guys do than I've seen.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around frantically, "and who are you?"

"Uhh... my name is Amaris and you are in the palace of Saihetei, Emperor of Konan. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"You just did," he said cheekily, "but my name is Alex and I'm from Canada."

"Neat!" I exclaim, "I'm from America by the way and ended up here somehow."

"American eh?" the boy said, brushing back a stray hair, "Wait... did you see a big red bird before you came here? And read through an old red Chinese book?"

"Yeah!" I say excitedly, "you must be one of the priestess of Suzaku. Or...priest in your case."

The boy hmphed and looked away stubbornly.

"Hmph...Whatever American...just tell me how to get out of here and I'll take my leave."

"You can't exactly...right now..."

"And why can't I go home 'right now'?"

"Because we need you to help us summon Suzaku to the living realm."

"One, I knew Americans were weird, but not this much; and two, who is this Suzaku?"

"One, I'm as weird as they come so live with it because I'm stuck in the same mess as you. Two, Suzaku is this country's head deity that you and I, along with five other girls, have to summon to ensure the protection of Konan. Clear enough for ya?"

"Clear as mud American," the boy said, scratching an itch on his neck.

"Quit calling me 'American'." I told him, "My name is Amaris if you didn't catch it before."

"Whatever..."

I sigh angrily and storm away from the stuck up brat. I barely even notice where I'm going but somehow end up in a pagoda in the middle of the courtyard. It seemed a big battle was going on. Just great... more testosterone poisoning

A few curses are sent back and forth amongst the men and one is sent near the pagoda, knocking at a support beam. It doesn't do much damage at first, but another comes out with a mallet.

Now I know I've seen too much anime to see random mallets coming towards me.

The mallet comes dangerously close to a support pillar, but it misses by a mere millimeter. I sigh in relief, but another soldier runs into him, causing the mallet to fall from his hand and sending it into the air. I duck in time for it not to hit me, but another pillar stood behind me. The mallet struck the pillar, causing it to collapse. And, naturally, the domino effect took place, causing the rest of the pagoda to plummet with its fellow supporters.

Oh shittake mushrooms...

I wouldn't be able to escape the cessation in time, so I ducked underneath the least amount of damage and waited for the end. One piece of debris catches my leg, causing my ankle to be broken and for it to bleed. I scream slightly before more debris could fall on me. I close my eyes tightly and pray for a quick death when I felt a warm body trying to protect me. I open my eyes slightly to see a serious-faced Hotohori holding up the rocks from me. I can also hear various voices over the falling rubble calling out to both of us.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him through the crumbling rock, "You'll get killed!"

"I'm not letting my priestess die, no matter the cost to me."

You know... that's really romantic...

If only we weren't being crushed by the rock wreckage...

After some time, the rocks stop falling down upon us, our world covered in complete darkness.

"Amaris," Hotohori asks, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I reply, "Are you?"

"I am well," he responds, moving around a little bit.

"That's good."

I think he nodded while trying fruitlessly to move away from the debris. In an attempt to get away, his long hair accidentally brushes my cheek, effectively tickling it. And in response, I turn my head towards his and he to mine and our lips brush briefly. It was short because both of our eyes widen in surprise.

I just received my first kiss from a boy...

And from an emperor at that!

At least he's hot... not like that one girl in school and how her lip got caught in the boy she kissed braces. Must've been very painful. Owie... Or the one that had bad breath and was not very hygienic (gross!)

But back on topic here...

I blush profusely and he is doing pretty much the same thing.

"I'm sorry," he says, clearly startled, "I did not mean for that to happen."

"No, it's okay..." I say, trying to think of an excuse, "it was... just an accident..."

"Yes," Hotohori agreed, "a mere mishap, could've happen to anyone."

"Right," I laugh nervously.

He tried moving once again, but this time, I felt something beneath him that scared me. Even though we are both heavily clothed, I can still feel it. It brushes up against my special place. I tense immediately, and a soft whimper of fear escapes before I could stop it. Since we are so close, there is no doubt he heard me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say quickly.

He looks at me incredulously, but tries moving once again, us brushing bodies once again. It happened again and I closed my eyes, memories resurfacing of before I entered the country of Konan. He looks at me once again, seeing a few tears escape my eyes.

We both then go into an uncomfortable silence. It lasts until the biggest piece of rock that was on top of us was thrown away with ease and we blinked in the apparent sunlight. As more rubble was thrown away haphazardly, I look to see a lady moving away the rubble. She was lifting away the rocks as if they were feathers. As I looked closer, I noticed a red character on her collarbone glowing as she lifted away the rubble. She must be the third seishi along with Hotohori and Tamahome. Now I know to whom that boy belongs. Must be a good accommodation.

When a good portion of the stone is moved out of the way, Hotohori climbed out first, brushing away the rocks. Then he reached for me. I told him a rock had fallen on my foot earlier and the lady easily removed it to reveal the bloody mess (no curse intended).

"You're hurt," he points out, gently pulling me out bridal style, and then glares at Tamahome.

"What?" The green haired teen says, trying to look totally innocent.

I'm going to assume he has something to do with the pagoda dropping on us. At least it wasn't a house...

"'Tis only a flesh wound," I decided to humor him, quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Guess either he's too worried to get the joke or he's never seen Monty Python.

Or quite possibly both.

"This is no scratch," he said, (note very serious face).

My face falls immediately, realizing this isn't the time to make silly movie quote jokes. Besides, my ankle really does hurt now after I moved it. Ow!

He picks me up bridal style, despite many a protest, and carries me himself towards the palace doctors. It may have been better if someone else done it, but he was a cheesed off emperor at the moment and preferred doing something himself for once.

The doctors were surprised to see both of us, but they cleaned and bandaged my leg whilst he sat in a chair nearby, his serious emperor face on. It's starting to scare me...

After I'm cleaned up, I'm provided new clothing and changed. It was the only time Hotohori actually looked away from me. But he returned his intense gaze back once I was finished dressing. He picked me up with ease again and took me to my room. He set me down on the bed, and then sat himself on the edge.

"Something happened to make you upset, and I want to know what. Why did you go inside the pagoda before it collapsed?"

"I didn't know it would collapse," I say, my fist enclosing around the bed fabric.

"But why did you go inside of it if you saw all the warriors and Tamahome fighting near it?"

"I didn't see Tamahome..."

"Why did you go near the pagoda?"

"I went to the pagoda because I became angry. A boy I met in the garden was being cheeky and I couldn't stand it much longer. I honestly didn't know the pagoda would collapse."

"What boy?" the young emperor questioned.

"I'm assuming he's going to help us summon Suzaku. He was wearing modern clothing and was from one of the countries of my world; right to the north of mine actually. He said his name was Alex."

"How is he to help us in the summoning? Priestesses are supposed to be female in order to summon Suzaku. Has our lord made a mistake?"

"I doubt it," I say, thinking skeptically, "Suzaku is a shrewd deity, so I'm sure he knows something that we don't."

Hotohori nods in agreement.

"I am glad, however, that we have found our third seishi. We are one step closer to summoning Suzaku."

"Three down, four to go," I nod in return.

Hotohori nods again and looks out the window.

"The day is still young," he observes, "Do you wish to accompany me horse-back riding?"

"But... what about my leg?"

He gingerly picks me up again and walks outside to stables.

"I'm sure we can manage..."


	4. Vous savez and No Da!

(Author's note: Everything that is in a different language come from the translation site http / babelfish dot altavista dot com slash tr )

I have just returned from my horse-riding trip with Hotohori (which was fun despite my bum leg TT.TT). We rested for a bit while I spotted my Canadian counterpart. Grr... He makes me so angry sometimes... He and Nuriko (the purple-haired lady, I learned her name a while ago) really go well together. She makes fun of Miaka, (the earring incident was great! Hehe!) while Alex gets my goat; though he is extremely polite around everyone else. Two-faced brat...

"It is a very nice day out," he greets us politely.

Or Hotohori actually... He doesn't both being nice to me... I was here first prick! His feminine counterpart approached him, smirking at her recent escapades with "Operation Miaka and Tamahome torture."

"Good day, my lord," she bows politely, using the same sugar-coat her counterpart used.

They get along so well...

Glare... death glare... super death glare...

"Good day to you two as well," he nods his head in respect.

Suddenly, Tamahome comes around the corner with his hair bright hot pink. I didn't know they had that kind of dye here; must be one of the boy's hair-dye judging by the controlled laughter on his face. I find a near by stick and poke him in the stomach.

In response, he bursts out laughing. It was light and bubbly, kind of like you would expect a girl to laugh like. Ooo...blackmail! Yesh...

Tamahome comes towards him and grabs him by the hoodie collar, hoisting him into the air.

"What did you do to my hair you little cretin?"

"Hey! Lay off the sweatshirt! It's my favorite one!"

"Your shirt? What about my hair?"

"It's a very lovely shade if you must know Tama-baby" the blonde haired boy said, smirking cheekily.

"That's not the point, kid," the now pink-haired seishi said with murder in his eyes, "change my hair back now!"

"Calm down Tama-baby," the boy said, trying to remove the seishi's iron grip, "it'll come out within a few days."

"It had better," the seishi said angrily, "or you know who I'm coming after."

The blonde laughed nervously as Tamahome set him down once again. Tamahome's hand then accidentally brushed Alex's chest and his eyes widen significantly. Alex glared death at him and kicked him like a soccer ball to the moon.

"You dirty minded freak!"

All around us, faces were looking like this O.O; as they watched Tamahome enter the stratosphere. Alex, meanwhile, was breathing heavily and blushing brightly.

"What are all of you staring at?" the blonde asked angrily, blushing again, "don't you have something better to do?"

Clearly insulted, everyone returned to his or her own business. Alex, on the other hand, stormed away from everyone else, Nuriko not too far behind.

-Alex POV—

Stupid Baka-home...he also exposed me dammit! Stupid jerk!

"Alex?" a soft voice asked.

I turned to see the purple-haired woman, Nuriko, from before. I'm assuming she's the one I have to help summon Suzaku or whatever his name is, with.

"Stupid Baka-home..." I reply to her soft question.

"What happened to Tama-baby?"

"I was being cheeky then. The idiot almost exposed me!"

"Exposed what?"

I stop instantly, doing what Tamahome almost did. No one should know my secret... no one...

"You can tell me, you know," The woman said softly, "I won't tell a soul."

"You'll think I'm a weird if I tell you," I say softly, tears quietly forming.

"You're not what everyone thinks you are, are you?" Nuriko said.

I look at the purple-haired woman, staring at her as if she was crazy.

"I too hold a deep dark secret, just as you do;" the woman said, bending down to my level on the ground, "I figured out yours when Tamahome touched you."

"You know?" I say, frightened, "but how?"

"Because," she began, "I share the same secret as you, only in reverse."

"You mean," I stare, horrified, "you're a..."

"Yes," she... Grr... He said, "And please, don't tell anyone of this."

"I won't if you won't," I tell him, "though I doubt my secret will be kept for much longer. I'll be exposed for what I really am."

"I'll make sure the baka keeps his mouth shut if you want me to."

My eyes brighten considerably. I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership:)

"Thanks Nuriko! You're the greatest!"

The purple-haired seishi smiled brightly and went off on his way to begin "Operation Tamahome silent night." Naturally, I followed him to see how this would turn out. I see Hotohori and that American kid together. Such a shame she hurt her foot earlier in the pagoda incident. Did I have anything to do with that...? I shrug it off and continue to look at a distance at them. They seem to have that "Lover's air" around them. She seems kind of oblivious to his affection though. What an idiot...

I turn to see a flying table coming towards me. I squeak, duck, and watch it fly passed me. O.O What the hell was that for?

Next thing I know, Nuriko is pushing the table onto a familiar pink-head.

Hehe! Nuriko power!

"So you'd better keep your mouth shut or you'll get worse than a table thrown at you Baka-home!

O.O "Yes ma'am," Tamahome squeaked.

Yes! I love that man:) Drinks all around!

Hehe...too much pirates... Swords, Johnny, and Orli...yum...

What? I still have my teenage tendencies. So sue me! Baka-home scampers off before he could be abused anymore. Hehe! Run you little ferret, run!

Wait... that's insulting ferrets...ferrets rock...

Nuriko comes over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"See? That's how you deal with guys like him; Let a super strong gal like me throw heavy objects at him to make him listen."

I laugh at the thought of that. He so totally rocks...

"Thanks Nuriko," I say softly, grinning, "you're the greatest."

He smiles brightly. Suddenly Miaka walks up with a lost look about her.

"Lose something?" I say in an almost sarcastic way.

"Have either of you seen Tamahome? I can't find him anywhere..."

She's a total ditz... so I think it's time for a little fun...Hehe...evil thoughts...

"He went out of town actually... out of this world in fact..."

"Really?" she asked curiously, "Where did he go?"

"He went to the moon. He heard they were having a cheese sale..."

"And he didn't take me?" she said, little tears starting to form.

Good grief...this girl is more blonde than I am... and she looks like a brunette... maybe she was blonde in a passed life.

But... she's still fun to mess with. Very hard to control face right now...

"I'm afraid so Miaka," I said dramatically, little tears starting to form in my eyes as well (though mine are fake...) "he forgot me as well..."

"Darn it Tamahome," she said, cutely pissed, "it's bad enough that you leave Alex-kun behind to get free cheese; but when you go without me... that's personal, buster."

Must... keep... face... straight...

Must... not... laugh...

The girl then storms off, determined to scold Tamahome for not taking her to the moon too.

Okay...she's gone now...

Now, I burst out laughing and Nuriko does so with me. I'm such a little stinker! ;)

"Okay," Nuriko said, trying to catch his breath, "enough fun for today."

"Aww," I saw, making my face into a cute pout, "but tormenting them is so much fun..."

"I know nee-chan," she says, "but there's always tomorrow."

...I know that's part of a song somewhere... I picture reindeer...one with a shiny red nose...and an elf that wants to be a dentist...

Random! Very Random!

"What did you call me anyway?" I ask him.

"I called you 'Little Sister.'"

"But... won't anyone notice the difference since everyone thinks I'm a guy?"

"It can be for just us... in public, I'll call you Nii-chan," Nuriko stated, "It means 'Little Brother'."

I smile brightly. I kind of like that nick-name. Secret code kinda sorta...

Nuriko then looks off sadly towards Hotohori and the American's direction. He looks somewhat broken hearted for some odd reason.

Ooo... I see where this is going...

"He should have been mine..."Nuriko says softly.

"Yeah," I say quietly, "but it seems kind of late now. He's head over heels for her."

The feminine man looked at me, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"He's truly, madly, deeply in love with her."

Another American song I've incorporated today...

She affecting me subconsciously, I swear...

Nuriko sighs softly.

"They do seem perfect for each other... don't they?"

"Hmm...I dunno," I say sarcastically, "it may later be revealed that he can't reveal his true feelings and she has commitment issues."

"I'm being serious..."Nuriko said.

"So was I," I said, "note serious face."

She looked at me with the raised eyebrow again. It's starting to creep me out.

"Okay, I really was kidding...but otherwise, they seem happy now. However, what will happen in the future?"

The purple-haired seishi sighed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing in the future is certain. But I believe the senshi have to fall for their respectful priestesses. It's begun with Baka-home and Ditz-girl. Now it's Amaris and his lordship Hotohori-sama."

I look at him skeptically.

"Does that mean I have to fall for you later on?"

"Most likely," the seishi replies, "why? You've got someone else in mind?"

"Not in particular."

"But that also means we can play matchmaker," Nuriko says, a glint forming in her eyes.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match," I say in a singsong kind of voice.

Nuriko is staring at me as if I'm crazy again...

"Cute song Nee-chan and it fits our situation."

I smile brightly and hug him around the middle. He smiles and ruffles my hair, then straightens up.

"I believed I sense another priestess nearby. We better go our separate places before people become suspicious."

I nod in understanding, and then walk outside to find a woman wandering around in strange clothing. Must be a real screw-loose.

"_Bonjour? Est-ce que n'importe qui est là?"_ she asked in French. (Hello? Is anyone there?)

Lucky for me, I can speak French since I'm Canadian.

"_Oui, il y a quelqu'un ici. Parlez-vous anglais ?"(_ _Yes, there is someone here. Do you speak English?)_

"_Oui, je parle anglais, juste pas bien. Où suis-je ? Je suis désolé que je ne puisse pas voir que vous pour moi suis aveugle." (_ _Yes, I speak English, just not well. Where am I? I'm sorry that I cannot see you for I am blind.)_

Now that's perfect... a blind priestess...just perfect...

"_Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. La promenade juste quelques pieds devant vous et vous me trouvera. Je porte un pull molletonné à capuchon qui est fait de polyester. Il essayera d'être facile me trouver." (_I am sorry to hear that. Just walk a few feet in front of you and you'll find me. I am wearing a hooded sweatshirt that is made of polyester. I'll try to be easy to find.)

She does so, grabs onto my hoodie, and stands up straight. She has light violet hair with a black hair band slightly taming her wild bangs and the rest in a small ponytail. Her eyes are closed, so I can't tell what color her eyes are but she searches around for something.

"_Où sommes-nous ?"(Where are we?)_

"_Nous sommes dans le pays de Konan et vous êtes dans sa ville capitale, à l'intérieur du palais lui-même plus ou moins." (_ _We are in the country of Konan and you are in its capital city, inside the palace itself more or less.)_

"_Konan? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit. (Konan? I have never heard of such a place.)_

"_Franchement, le démuni de I a entendu parler de lui l'un ou l'autre jusque récemment. J'ai été transporté ici par un livre magique qui appartient à un dieu Suzaku de Konan et nous devons l'appeler avant que nous allions à la maison."( Frankly, I have not heard of it either until recently. I was transported here by a magical book that belongs to Konan's god Suzaku and we have to summon him before we go home.)_

"_Ampèreheure, je vois. Ainsi, ce qui est votre nom. Le mien est Tsuki." ( Ah, I see. So, what is your name. Mine is Tsuki.)_

"_Mon nom est Alexandrie, mais chacun m'appelle Alex. Veuillez ne pas dire n'importe qui que je suis une fille."( My name is Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alex. Please do not tell anyone I am a girl.)_

"_Pourquoi pas?" (Why not?)_

"_Puisque c'est un secret profond je ne voulez pas que les personnes sachent. (Because it is a deep secret I do not want people to know.)_

"_Je vois. Est-ce qu'ainsi où chacun est? (I see. So where is everyone?)_

"_Mon associé est juste parti, mais je peux vous mener à l'empereur de cette terre l'ai fait vous connaître suis arrivé."(My partner just left, but I can lead you to the emperor of this land to let him know you have arrived.)_

"_Bien. Menez la manière mon ami" (All right. Lead the way my friend)._

I take her hand and lead her to where I last saw his majesty and the American. I see them resting her bum leg and we approach them quietly.

"Good day your majesty," I greet politely.

He looks up at me with his golden eyes. I can see why Nuriko was so hurt with him leaving this piece of meat.

"Hello Alex," he greets regally, "who is your friend if I may ask?"

"She is Tsuki, but to forewarn you she doesn't speak English very well."

"Tsuki," I turn to her, "_C'est empereur Saihetei, également connu par son nom d'emprunt Hotohori du Suzaku sept et de son ami américain Amaris.(This is Emperor Saihetei, also known by his alias Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven and his American friend Amaris.)"_

"_Il fait beau de vous rencontrer Hotohori et Amaris. Je suis heureux de rencontrer tous les deux vous."( It is nice to meet you both Hotohori and Amaris. I am pleased to meet both of you.)_

"She says that it's nice to meet both of you."

Suddenly, she speaks in English with a heavy French accent.

"I will try to speak English so the both of you can understand what I am saying instead of just in French, _vous savez" (you know)_

Hotohori nods in understanding and shakes her hand.

"Welcome to Konan, Lady Tsuki."

"You honor me Hotohori, even if I can't see your face, I'm sure you are smiling."

The young emperor smiles sadly and releases her hand.

"Where is the fourth seishi then?" the American Amaris asked.

"Who knows," I say, shrugging my shoulders, "he could be miles away from here."

"Or right under our noses _vous savez," _Tsuki replies, letting her hand wander in front of her.

Just as she said that, a blue ball appeared in front of us. Looking closer, you could see the figure of a man underneath a big hat wearing a blue over-the-shoulder cloth with strange designs all over it. He also greeted us with a simple "No Da."


	5. Chichiri and Tsuki

Amaris's POV

I was sitting with Hotohori, resting my leg again. It is getting to be a real pain the butt lugging this bum appendage everywhere. I hope it heals quickly.

"Amaris," Hotohori asks quietly, taking my hands into his, "have you thought of my proposal?"

More than you know Hotohori...

I was about to answer him when the two faced prick (I mean Alex by the way) coming towards us along with a woman holding onto his arm, as if being lead. It took me a moment to notice she was blind.

A blind priestess appearing in the Universe of the Four Gods...that is an interesting twist of events... What do you have planned Suzaku? She and Alex begin to converse in French, catching our names once or twice. Finally, the violet-haired woman spoke in English, saying she was glad to meet both of us as we introduce ourselves.

Suddenly, a big hat appeared out of nowhere with a man underneath it. His face, hidden beneath a permanently smiling mask with tightly closed eyes, hid us from seeing his true emotions other than his tone of voice. His sky blue hair, pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs stood straight up, defying gravity. His clothing consisted of a white shirt, red and green beads around his neck, a blue something or other over his right shoulder and, of course, his big hat.

"Greetings No da!" he says, tipping his hat.

We were all a bit wide-eyed at his sudden appearance, but Tsuki didn't seem to be.

"Boujour, vous saves," she greets, "who may you be, vous savez?"

"My name is Chichiri, no da," he answered, coming towards her, "and who might you be?"

"I am Tsuki, vous savez," she replies, reaching out for his hand to shake.

"That is a pretty name, no da."

"Thank you, vous savez."

Well, you can tell what their quirks are...

"Nice to meet a fellow warrior Chichiri," Hotohori interrupted, "I am Hotohori, and these are our fellow priestesses Amaris and Alex. Hopefully later you can also meet our two other warriors Nuriko and Tamahome and his priestess Miaka."

I noticed a smug look on Alex's face. I bet he has an idea where Miaka and Tamahome are. Well, it's not my business to know. I could probably care less...

"I hope I can serve you all well, no da," Chichiri nods cheerfully.

Tsuki searches for him, finds him, and walks away to better acquaint themselves. Alex goes off to cause trouble, as usual, and Hotohori helps me to my room. He is really sweet sometimes. Why can't more guys be like him?

Not necessarily in looks, mind you (though that would be a perquisite) but in manners and etiquette. He's chivalrous and good-hearted (not to mention easy on the eyes.) He is also powerful, physically and politically. Anything he says, goes.

How can I refuse a man such as this?

There is only one answer to that question.

I can't refuse him. I will accept his proposal and I won't have to worry about going to my world again.

I'll just stay in his...

"Hotohori," I call out to him, catching his golden stare.

He sets me down upon the bedspread and looks at me to make my speech.

"I have thought about your proposal ever since you suggested it and I believe I have an answer.

"You are a wonderful person; anyone can see that. You have been kind and courteous to me ever since I arrived. You have also been completely sympathetic of my past and that I have great respect for someone who understands me. Thank you for that."

He takes my hands, gently smiling, and asks me to continue.

"Hotohori, I-" I begin before a crash interrupts.

The room almost collapses around us, but Hotohori grabs me around the waist and pulls both of us out of the collapsing room. In the domino effect, several pillars collapsed around us before he reached an open area where nothing could fall on us. What is it with the current trend of things falling on top of me?

"What in the name of Suzaku is going on?" Hotohori asked angrily, some onlookers looking totally surprised and horrified at the scene before them.

Luckily, no one else was hurt, but shaken by the sudden implosion. The seishi arrived at the incident and helped us to sit up. Nuriko surveyed the damage, picked a few pillars, and tossed them aside to reveal a squished note. She read aloud from it while her frown deepened.

"_My dearest Suzaku Seishi and Priestesses,_

"_Let me first make my sincerest apologies for trying to kill your emperor and his priestess. However, I did succeed in getting your attention, did I not? _

"_Enough chitchat little warriors for this is not some tea party I'm inviting you to. I want you to give me the Suzaku Priestess of Sei as a peace offering. I also ask that you also retrieve the Priestess of Seiryuu, the Priestess of Genbu, and the Priestess of Byakko. You may gather your other seishi if you wish, but if you wish for the plagues to destroy your beloved land of Konan; you would do so with much haste. After I finish with Konan, I shall finish off the other gods' domains, and then go for the gods themselves. You may not believe I hold that kind of power to challenge the Four Gods, but I do possess such power that even their creator fears me. For you see, I control the book the beloved priestesses use to enter the sacred realm of the Universe. I am the true god of this universe and all of you are nothing more than pawns in a game of chess. I wish you the best of luck in your retrieval of your fellow warriors and priestesses, but until then, here is my parting gift._

The note had no signature author, but it burst into flames as the last word slipped from Nuriko's lips. Chichiri put out the fire with his magic and turned to the rest of us.

"What could that mean?" Tamahome mused quietly, keeping away from the purple-haired seishi as humanly possible while still being polite.

"We have a stalker," Alex answered for him, "and a bad egg it looks like. However, what could he mean by the "Suzaku Priestess of Sei."

"Hmm..." Nuriko thought, "'Sei' means 'star' in our language. Maybe the priestess he seeks shares the name of their fellow warrior's character. Mine means willow. "

"Mine is Sho, no da," the blue haired man said cheerfully.

"Demon," Tamahome said.

"Quite befitting," Alex snickered while Tama just glared.

"That only leaves one Seishi here unless the one without the "Sei" symbol hasn't been found yet," Nuriko said, turning to Hotohori.

The young emperor looked down when his character showed itself. The other seishi looked ashamed and turned away.

Oh...shitake...

That's his symbol... "Sei"

"He wants me and the other priestesses," I say quietly, "doesn't he?"

Everyone turned a gentle ear and nodded.

"But he can't do that!" Miaka commented.

"I'm afraid he can," I say, biting my lower lip, "if he is as powerful as he claims, then I can't risk four countries getting destroyed for being stubborn. Moreover, we have to find the other three gods' priestesses to appease him. Who knows where they could be. They could be here in the Universe or in our world somewhere halfway across the globe."

"I say we find the other seishi," Tamahome said, catching all eyes, "and maybe we can find the answers to who this mysterious stalker is and why he wants the priestesses."

We all gave him a blank look.

"Wow," Alex breathed, "Tama-baby said something intelligent!"

"Watch it Blondie," he warned before witnessing the boy turn chibi.

"You're so mean Tama!" the chibi Alex said, crocodile tears streaming down his pink cheeks, "Meanie! Meanie! MEANIE!"

The chibi bounced into Nuriko's arms, sniffling into the silk of her shirt.

"Now that was uncalled for Tamahome," Nuriko scolded.

"Why are you defending him?" Tamahome yelled, "He started it!"

The chibi whimpered as Tamahome glared and grew much larger than the little chibi before him. Alex's big green eyes stare frightened at the giant before him. Nuriko took Chichiri's staff, hit the inflated seishi to a smaller size, and comforted the scared chibi.

"Quit it Tamahome," she said, returning the staff to the sweat dropping man, "Thank you Chichiri for lending me your staff."

"Daaaaa...?" was the only response from the man.

Nuriko smiled at the chibi in her arms and glared a mother's protective scowl at Tamahome. Tamahome blanched and ruffled the chibi's hair.

"I say we call a truce," he proposed, "I know you don't like me and quite frankly, I don't like you either. However, since we are working together now, I'm afraid we are going to have to tolerate each other. You don't make rude comments, obscene gestures, ominous suggestions, or bad things in general and I'll stay off your tail for treating me like an idiot."

He struck out his hand to call the truce official. However, the chibi didn't look satisfied.

"I can't reach you from here Baka-home."

The seishi glared, but came close enough to shake hands. Surprisingly, the chibified priest hugged the blue-haired seishi around the neck, making the scene quite adorable. Tamahome smiled warmly and hugged back. The chibi smiled brightly and then turned back to normal, grinning stupidly.

"It's officially a truce," Alex said, still grinning.

What does that boy have up his sleeve? As Tamahome turned away, I noticed a piece of paper on his back. On the top half was something written in Chinese characters. In the middle was the translation, with an arrow pointed downward, which caused me to sweat drop.

_Kick here while praying to your God. Your prayer will come true!_

Why that sneaky little git... using the oldest high school prank in history!

I praise him for subtlety yet downgrade him on originality. We all sweat drop as all the people he passes all kick him in his arse. Talk about embarrassing...

"However," Hotohori said, regaining his composure first (must be an emperor thing), "his idea holds merit. Finding the other seishi may be our only option at the moment. We do not know when this enemy will strike again or how hard. We were lucky this time, but the next time we may not have such good fortune."

Everyone nodded solemnly. The time wasn't light anymore as we went our separate ways.

Tsuki's POV

I noticed the heavy atmosphere between my newly found comrades as we spoke of a plan to find the other warriors from legend. So far, I have pieced together that this country has a god by the name of Suzaku and that he had warriors to protect a priestess believed to summon said god. However, Suzaku has more than one priestess waiting in the real world to summon him in this world. So far, Miaka, Amaris, Alex, and I are priestesses to the four warriors Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri respectively.

There is one thing that bothers me, however. I sense some developing relationships grow as daisies in a field. It reminds me of my budding relationship with my amour...

...I should say was the budding.

I was deeply in love with him and him with me. He took me to Paris numerous times, showing fireworks shooting off the Eiffel Tower in magical showers of lights and sparkles. We held each close, whispering in our native language softly into each other's ear and declared our undying love for one another. It was the most magical time of my life. I was even more excited when he asked for my hand in marriage. I was lighter than air during that time.

Then...the great accident happened...when I lost my sight.

We were walking hand in hand under a full moon when some drunk drivers drove passed us, yelling French obscenities at us. My amour naturally stood up to defend my honor as a French lady. A great mêlée happened so quickly that I didn't see that one had a gun. The armed man took a hold of me as my amour called out for me to run. I tried, but he was too strong for me to fight off. I felt a frozen dagger slide down my throat as I heard the gun click, awaiting the pull of the trigger near my temple. My amour hears the click as well and springs into action, but he was not quick enough.

The trigger tightened and released right near my head and the bullet miraculously missed my brain, but my eyesight ever more would be dark and black.

I awoke inside the hospital a few days later with bandages over my eyes and a hand clutching mine. It took me a moment to realize that it was my amour's hand. I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears, but it hurt to cry with my eyes so damaged. My amour tried to comfort me, but he seemed uncomfortable with my new disability.

I found that he found me too ugly and helpless for him to share his love. I was heartbroken as I struggled to learn a new style of life without my sight.

I had hoped he would have helped me through my time of need, but I see that I was wrong to think so.

Now that I have appeared in this world, I see I will have to adjust to it, no matter the difficulties of settling in.

I smelt Chichiri as he approached. He has the most interesting scent. There was the natural musk of a male, yet this one was as if he came from the clouds his scent was so light. It almost reminded me of plain cotton candy, but not quite. He also smelt of a pine I could not identify and of the freshwater of a lake or pond. His footsteps were light, as if he was always cheerful (which seems to be his demeanor) but there is something else I cannot quite place my finger on.

Chichiri was definitely an intricate character to piece together. However, daunted I am not by such a challenge.

Although, I believe I should remain cautious. I do not wish my heart ripped forcefully out, squeezed to its last drop, and replaced only to endure the same torture again. I look up when Chichiri touches my shoulder to get my attention.

Chichiri's POV

...So my priestess is Tsuki, the blind priestess. I was surprised to say the least when I learned her...handicap. However, it seems to compliment mine as well. I cannot see out of my left eye due to...my injury, but I am more fortunate than she is because I can still see the wonders of the world around me.

I looked to her, knowing she sensed me. She may not be able to see, but that does not mean she's oblivious to the world around her. I approach her and gently tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello Tsuki-san, no da," I say.

"Boujour, Chichiri, vous savez," She says in return, "how are you, vous savez?"

"I am well, no da," I say, my favorite quirk shining proudly, "and you, no da?"

"Same, vous savez," she says, smiling brightly.

We stand there, just smiling at each other before I suggest we go to the garden. She heartily agrees and takes my arm, but keeps her other outstretched. I believe she is trying to memorize her surroundings so that she does not have to be with someone constantly to be her eyes. I lend her my staff to see if it helps as being a guide. She thanks me and places it in front of her, tapping every now and then, warning her of impending obstacles. We reached the gardens and sat under a sakura tree.

"Cherry blossoms," Tsuki says softly, her eyes gently closed, "peach blossoms as well. There is also the faintest scent of lilac, roses, and lilies."

"Yes, no da," I say, noting the nearby flowers.

"There is also a faint hint of dew, vous savez. I think it may rain later on today."

"That is interesting, no da," I say, smiling softly.

"Thank you, vous savez," she says, blushing softly.

She stays quiet before she asked me something that I had feared for years.

"Chichiri," she begins, "do you mind if I touch your face? I just want to make a picture of your face."

I gulp but allow her to touch my face. Her fingers touch the mask and she frowns.

"Are you hiding something, vous savez?" she asked quietly.

"No," I say quickly, "I have nothing to hide."

"Then would you mind if I removed your mask?"

"Please don't," I say, "I have a horrible disfigurement that I do not wish for others to see."

She sighs softly.

"There is no one nearby, Mon ami," she says, "and I think you know that as well. Please let me see. I promise not to turn from you."

I sigh softly as her hands remove the mask and set it aside. I closed my eye as her hands touched my cheeks, ever going upward. I stiffened when she touched my scar over my eye. Her face shows indifference, but she did not turn from me.

She continued making her memory of me until she finished with a smile.

"I see no disfigurement on you," she says softly, "you are quite handsome, if I may say so."

"Did you not feel my scar over my left eye? It's horrible."

"I did feel it, Chichiri," she says, smiling softly, "but I do not think that it is as hideous as you make it out to be."

I stare at her as she touches her own eyes as she opens them for me to see the dull gold of her eyes. She also pulls away her black headband for her hair to move away for me to see a horrible black hole a few inches forward of her temple. I wince silently as I compare our wounds.

"That wound cost me my gift of sight as well as...the gift of love...," she says softly, replacing her black band.

We both grow into a silence as I realize we are more alike than I thought. However, I doubt that both of us are ready for a relationship at this time because of the heartbreak we've each experienced. True, the other seishi are falling for their priestesses left and right, but I must remain impartial to matters of the heart. I am a monk; therefore, I cannot have a romantic relationship. The only thing we can do is remain friends, no matter the tendencies. I lead her back inside of the palace to her room and see her inside.

"Thank you, Chichiri," she says softly, "For letting me memorize you."

"It was no trouble, no da," I say, replacing my mask.

She looked as if she wanted to say something more, but a yelp interrupts her. A few curses fly before a blonde streak passes my vision and takes my staff. I sweat drop as Alex uses it to trip a sprinting Tamahome.

"Daaaaa...?" was my only response when my staff was return and the blonde streak left as soon as he came.

Tsuki giggled at my apparent confusion and stood to hug me.

"You really are adorable Chichiri, vous savez," she says, hugging me.

"Thank you, no da," I say, "I think."

She giggled once again and bid me good night. I return the favor and head towards my own quarters to think.


	6. Romance blossoms

Alex's POV

We have finally decided it is okay for Amaris to come with us to find the other seishi and priestesses. She can walk on her own without Hotohori's help. She and I are also finally on speaking terms now since I made fun of Tamahome that one day with the oldest high school prank. I just couldn't resist, even if he was being serious about a truce. I'll work with him, no problem, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun as well.

Hotohori's advisors about had a heart attack when he said that he wished to come with us. I laughed at their faces.

...But on a serious note, do they have to have Hotohori's opinion for **every single minute detail? **Who cares if tomorrow's breakfast napkins are eggshell or off white? Honestly! They're just going to end up in the same place anyway...

I can see a similar conclusion from his majesty's face. Therefore, I did what naturally comes to me and spoke my mind. I basically told them to think for themselves, but started going off in French when they couldn't get that basic point. Good gods...can people be any more dense?

I think I startled Tsuki with my very colorful French. Oops...

"What about setting up a schedule," Amaris suggested, "one color one day, another color another day?"

"What of the lunch and evening meal, priestess?" one asked, causing me to smack my forehead.

"You may use the same method," she said with the patience of a saint, "Hypothetically speaking, you use light colors for the breakfast and lunch meal and darker colors for the evening meal."

"What if we cannot decide Lady Priestess?" another asked.

"Well," the crimson-haired priestess said, gaining a thoughtful expression, "stop what you're doing and ask yourself this question. " What would I think of this if I was the emperor?"

"Be like the emperor?" one sputtered, "That's blasphemy!"

"Not literally like him," Amaris said, waving her hands to try to make peace, "but think of what you would do in his stead. Would you like off white or eggshell?"

"Umm... I really do not like either, priestess," she said, blushing softly.

"What would you choose then?" Amaris said my jaw dropping.

"Well, I like sunshine yellow, Priestess," the servant explained.

"There, there," Amaris said, "you just thought for yourself."

"Are you sure his majesty will not be angry?" she said shyly.

"I'm sure he'll be as happy as a clam," the priestess says, smiling brightly.

The servant bows and takes her leave. Jaw is literally on the floor. She just did what I was yelling about in French. I have a new respect for her from this moment on. Screw the fact that she lives in the country below mine, she's cool in my book.

Tamahome, just as I was, had his jaw settling on the floor just as comfortably as mine. She closed them both as she walked passed, smiling brightly.

"You'll catch flies in your mouth that way with a cave that big," she said, my anger growing steadily before she added, "Tamahome."

Then I fell to the ground, laughing my arse off. She is my new best friend now, other than Nuriko, of course.

Tsuki, despite being blind, was a fashion designer in France. She was fairly famous in her town for her work. She was planning to go to Paris to try to sell her work to a company. Then she appeared in The Book. She made all of us girls (boyish style for me to hide my feminine features) clothes to keep us apart from the trends of Konan. I don' know about you, but I do not like wearing kimonos that often. It makes me feeling I'm wearing pajamas in public. It's not very appealing if you ask me...

Despite my boyish attitude, I wish I could wear what the other girls wear. It's not the fact I don't like my figure I try to hide, but their outfits are so adorable. It makes me wish I wasn't so scruffy and wear something cute for once.

However, I swallow my desires and take the beautiful clothes before me. Nuriko puts a hand on my shoulder in understanding as I go to my room to change. I take the specially made clothes, replace them for my dirty ones, and ask for them cleaned. The nearby servant agrees and leaves me in peace. I quickly change to meet the others outside. Did you hear? We're going on horses! They are so much fun... I get my own and I called him Hershey, like my horse from back home. Tamahome and Miaka share while Hotohori and Amaris also share. Nuriko and I are the only solo riders. Tsuki and Chichiri have decided to stay behind to better acquaint themselves with the palace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

We have stopped for the night. It is somewhat late and who knows what lies in the woods at night. I felt dirty from riding all day and said I was going to take a bath in the nearby lake and specially asked not to be disturbed. I was especially surprised to see Nuriko swimming beside me. In response, I nearly freak out on reflex until he covered my mouth.

"It's all right Nee-chan," he said quietly, calming me down.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," I whisper harshly, "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Peace, little one," he said, holding his hand up in amity, "I figured since we both are the way we are, we can keep watch for any onlookers while the other baths. We aren't in the safety of the palace any more, so four eyes are better than two."

"Isn't there a rule against seeing the opposite sex naked or something?"

The purple-haired man shrugged. I hate it when he doesn't give me a simple, straight answer.

He instead looks up at the starlight and looks back at me.

"You know," he says softly, "you actually look very beautiful without your boyish fascia around you."

I blush brightly at his words. As this occurs, he asks me to come closer to him. Not having anything else to do, I complied. It was then that he suddenly kissed me on the lips.

Holy shittake! He just kissed me! It was somewhat nice considering it was my first kiss from a guy ever.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away, "Maybe I'm being too forward."

I look at him sadly and come close to him once again. Being very bold, I then kissed him softly in return. Now it's his turn to blush. Haha! That's payback Nuriko!

However, instead of being embarrassed, he smirks and attacks me with tickles and splashing. I laugh as he finds all of my ticklish spots with ease.

"Ticklish, aren't we little boy," Nuriko says, splashing me with water.

"Not fair Nuriko!" I call out to him, splashing him just as much.

We are having so much fun that I wore myself out by the time we finish. I doggedly pull myself out of the water and put on my clothes. I barely even have the strength to stand, so Nuriko carries my weight back to camp. I protest at being carried back bridal style like a helpless girl, so I opted for piggyback. I barely even noticed the questioning glances as to why both Nuriko and I were both wet. Forget all of you; I'm comfy up here, so nyah! I fall asleep before I even notice I slipped down and settled down to sleep. Night night world...

Amaris's POV

Nuriko and Alex have returned, both wore out and wet. I blush softly when conclusions begin to form in my mind, all very naughty. I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts and the blush on my face. Hotohori notices my actions and smiles softly.

"Jumping to conclusions?" he asks quietly while Nuriko stares in our direction.

I nod softly while my cheeks turn crimson once again. His smile brightens as he sits beside me.

"It is quite pretty out here," I say softly, trying to start up conversation.

"Yes," he says softly, "quite beautiful. Could you see the stars from your world Amaris?"

"Not very well," I say, staring at the dark sky dotted with tiny pinpoints of light, "cities are better lit than here, so the stars are rarely visible. I haven't seen them this clearly before."

Hotohori nods softly as he shares my gaze. It took me a minute to notice his hand was over mine gracefully. I look down when his grip slightly tightens.

"I know our worlds are different," he says to himself more than me, "but are they so different that you wouldn't stay in mine?"

I stare at him sadly, remembering what I was going to tell him before our incident. It hurts me that he doesn't know I have accepted his proposal. I want to tell him so badly, but I fear something will happen if I tell him like the last time I tried.

Besides, I am still unsure if I can be a good empress to his people. True, I have the patience of a saint (Quoth Alex), but there is much more to ruling a country than undying patience.

Maybe I should wait until I feel I'm ready to take that responsibility on my shoulders. It seems somewhat overwhelming now, but maybe I'll grow used to that idea as time passes.

However, I can't just leave him in the dark. I do love him, but I'm not ready to fall IN love just yet. Now that is just confusing...

As I get up to go to bed, I kiss his cheek tenderly before going to my area. He is surprised to say the least touches his cheek softly. I turn away, blushing brightly, and get ready to go to sleep.

"Good night," I say awkwardly, "Hotohori."

"Good night, my priestess," he says in return.

I snuggle into my bedroll and wait for sleep to claim me, but it stays away this night. After a few hours, I notice noises around us.

Not the natural night sounds, mind you, but human voices. I sit up instantly when I hear a nearby twig snap. I turn every direction to see our party surrounded.

I scream when one touches me and everyone wakes up to see what I have discovered. A hand clamped over my mouth to prevent further noise and my arm, twisted behind my back. The other seishi try to come to my rescue, but they are unconscious. In time, I am as well. My world is fading into black...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Alex's POV

Oh my f-ing god, my head hurts like hell. Who knew a water fight could lead to a splitting headache. I tried to move to ease my head, but found my hands and ankles bound together.

Perfect... Just perfect...

I take inventory of our members and see everyone's here, steadily awakening, and finding him or herself in the same situation I found myself in beforehand.

"Where are we?" Amaris asks, trying to nurse her sore head.

"I think we are in Mt. Reikaku, a stronghold for bandits," Hotohori explained while trying to free his hands, but found it fruitless.

"Great," I say sarcastically, "more trouble."

"More trouble than you know," a voice said behind us.

We all turned to see a blue haired man with a scar on his tanned cheek. He seemed friendly (for a bandit) but his tone was serious was serious afterwards.

"I came to retrieve one of your lady friends with red hair for our leader," he said, staring at Amaris, "so orders are orders."

He took her up, undoing her bonds, and let her walk beside him.

"You can't take her!" Tamahome said while noticing Hotohori's hardened stare.

"And why can't I?" The blue-haired man said coolly, "I can't disobey orders."

"You can't because..." Tamahome starts before he trails off, losing his reason of him taking her.

I sigh and think up an excuse.

"Because that girl you're holding onto is the emperor's bride."

Everyone looks at me in either horror or just jaw dropping surprise. I just love getting attention, can't you tell?

"Th-the..." Scar-face said sputtering.

"You heard me, Scar-face," I say defiantly, "that is the emperor's bride."

He regains his composure quickly.

"The name is Kouji," he said coolly, "and why would a future empress be all the way out here with a group like you?"

"Well," I say just as coolly as him, "an empress has to have her handmaidens to help her and bodyguards to protect her."

"But, there are only two bodyguards. Why have so many handmaidens for one woman?"

"Believe me you," I say, almost in a whisper, "some of these ladies could easily kick your arse any time of day, rain or shine."

Kouji just laughed in my face. What's so funny?

"Female bodyguards, that's the greatest laugh I've had in a while!"

You can tell I'm very pissed off at the moment. It is one thing to call girls weak to my face, but laughing about it is another story entirely. Not all girls are just damsels in distress waiting for rescue from a high tower by a gallant hero. What a total stereotype...

"Well then little one," Kouji said smirking, "I'm afraid I'll have to take your 'Empress' to my superior. You can wait patiently like a good little boy and wait for her return."

He left with that last note and Amaris on his arm, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I growl in frustration and try to undo the bonds again before he can get too far. I notice Hotohori's sword sitting a few feet away. Smirking at my brilliant idea, I fall onto my stomach and crawled worm-style towards the beautiful blade. Soiled during my escapade, my clothes are ruined but I could care less at the moment. I grab the hilt by my teeth and toss into my lap, cutting my wrist bounds. I then use it to free my legs and the others around me. Afterward, I return the weapon to its owner and then began our search for the 'Empress.'

Amaris's POV

Alex and his big mouth are running amuck...

Why did he have to go and say that I was Hotohori's bride? It's not even true! I have wished it true, but he didn't have to go and lie about it!

Meanwhile, Kouji is still snickering about Alex's comment about how those 'girls' could easily hand him his arse. It's still annoying to hear him snickering about warrior women, but I kept my mouth from the bigot. However, I saw remorse in his eyes while he was taking me to his leader.

Why would he feel penitence towards me? He leads me to his master's room where I saw the ugliest looking man I have ever seen. He was beyond grotesque and misshapen, but something I could not begin to describe.

On his right, however, was a pretty looking Spanish girl with a scowl that was able to scare the wits out of any person.

"Welcome, young lady," the grotesque leader boomed, "to Mt. Reikaku."

I nod demurely while the other girl just raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I understand you came here with your companions, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," I say.

"So she does have voice," the leader smirked while the girl just glared.

"Leave her be, Eikou," the girl said with a thick Spanish accent, "release her to her companions so they can leave in peace."

"So feisty today my dear, aren't we?" Eikou said with a perverted smirk on his lips.

"I have a name, you know," she says hotly, "and it's Felicity."

"Please sir," I say; getting both of their attentions, "my companions and I are looking for the fifth seishi and his or her summoning partner. By any chance, do you know of a person around here with a glowing red character on their body somewhere or a girl that has strange clothing and does not carry an accent you recognize from this world?"

"You're looking at a girl that isn't from this world," Felicity said with some interest, "and I gladly would love to leave this place. Anything would be better than drunken bandits even if they keep their distance."

"You're more than welcome to come with us Felicity," I say, smiling a little bit, "and maybe you can help us find the fifth seishi."

"Sounds like fun," she said, standing up.

I look on in amazement as her dark hair reaches past her ankles and red asymmetrical star earrings dangle from her ears. However, before she could walk towards me, Eikou grabbed her arm and mine as well.

"You ladies are not going anywhere," he threatens as his grip tightens.

"Let go, híbrido!" Felicity yelled hotly, struggling to get free.

"I'm afraid I cannot let ones as pretty as you go just that easily."

Felicity did what every woman would do in this kind of situation.

"Remember to always practice S.I.N.G, chica," she says to me while punching and kicking him in the four most vulnerable places on a man.

We ran away from him but he was too quick for us. He quickly recovered and grabbed us again, his vise-like grip returning. We called out in terror until a red flash of hair punches Eikou in the stomach, catches both of us in his arms, and runs off just as quickly. All of the excitement has caused me to pass out cold.


	7. Robin hood to the rescue!

Alex's POV

I growled as Kouji took away Amaris to probably be raped by a sick, twisted bandit. After I free everyone, we went in search of our lost priestess. While doing so, we come upon a mess hall of some sort with bandits getting drunk by the capful. Oh great... drunk bandits...

"Hey look!" one called out, "it's the prisoners from last night!"

We all sweat dropped at his slur. Suddenly, he came towards us and asked for some "entertainment" while wiggling his eyebrows at our supposed female half. I nearly gagged but quickly regained composure.

"Sure," I say in a serious tone, getting closer and closer, "we'll give you "entertainment.""

He came ever closer to my face until I grabbed a nearby broomstick, took off the bushy tail, and used it as a sword.

"I'll tell you all a story of daring danger, hopeless romance, and battling evil!"

They all wooted in approval as my friends sweat dropped in unison. Miaka was excited though.

"Plays are a lot of fun," she said, adding to my excitement.

"But what do we do?" Nuriko whispered back, "we don't know any of the stories of your world and I doubt you know ours."

"Don't worry," I whisper back, "I'll be narrator and tell you what to do and what to expect. I doubt they'll notice how impromptu we are."

They all nodded sadly (with Miaka being the exception (she likes this idea anyway)). I did some quick thinking of all the stories I know and finally came up with one. I then jumped onto a table with my "sword" and began my narration.

"Once upon a time," I begin dramatically, "in the country of England, there was a king named Richard the Third. However, this king was not like England's previous kings, oh no. He was of a kind and strong heart, always willing to help his people when they needed him the most. That, my friends, is how he became known as Richard the Lion-Hearted. For his heart was like that of a lion's; courageous, true, and loyal to his friends, family, and country.

"Alas!" I call out, as if struck through the heart, "the king was called away to war called The Crusades. It was a sad time during the king's absence for his brother, Prince John, had taken the throne in Richard's stead.

"Unlike his kind-hearted brother, John was a cruel man and full of greed. He had his right hand man, the Sheriff; steal from the people of Nottingham with inhumanly high taxes until barely a drop was left."

The bandits were booing out the made up character of Prince John. Some even commented that this character sounded a lot like their current leader, Eikou.

"However," I say, extending my sword theatrically, "one person stood up against John and his evil ways. That man was a master bowman and a master of disguise. He led his band of thieves that had dubbed themselves "Merry Men" throughout a forest named Sherwood. That man...was known as Robin Hood."

I then got a great idea and pointed to Hotohori to be our Robin Hood. I was actually thinking of putting him as King Richard, but that's so short of a part and we only have five people. However, he took the part pretty well.

"Robin was a noble man outlawed by John for his heroic deeds in helping the poor people. In return, Robin robbed him every chance he has to give to the people of Nottingham. His right-hand man was Little John, a best friend since childhood, and Friar Tuck, a priest."

I then pointed to Miaka and Tamahome to be Little John and Friar Tuck (Miaka is the priest in case you didn't know (she's a priestess of Suzaku so it'll work out...somehow)). Well, Kouji just walked in. There's my evil Sheriff of Nottingham.

"One day, a tournament is held in honor of the visitation of Maid Marian, King Richard's niece. She was a beauty beyond beauty, as well as Robin's childhood friend. They haven't seen each other in years, so Robin was naturally excited.

"The winner of the tournament would receive a golden arrow, a special congratulation from the King, and a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin disguised himself as a mysterious archer. He and the sheriff competed, Robin winning, naturally."

Hotohori fakes a smile and pretends to perform archery, hitting a perfect bullseye every time.

"When Robin goes to accept his prize, however..."

Hotohori steps forward, acting as if I was Prince John, bowing before me.

"...His disguise is unmasked and is captured. Maid Marian is..." I begin before seeing an orange streak pass by carrying an unconscious Amaris and another dark-haired girl.

"Uhh...Maid Marian and her handmaiden are stolen away by The Red Flash and we need to go to a brief intermission!" I say, jumping down off the table and calling out to the others that Amaris has escaped.

Naturally, they followed me to find our fellow priestess. We followed them to a little house off side the mountain and waited as the events turned on the inside...

Amaris's POV

I wake up with a cool cloth over my forehead and harsh whispering beside me. The two voices were very distinct, one having a heavy Spanish accent while the other just cursed her hotly. I open my eyes to the Spanish girl, Felicity, arguing with a man with sharp fangs. He was about 5'10 and had a harsh golden stare for eyes. His clothing consisted of a black coat with light blue trimming, a white undershirt, tan pants, big black boots, numerous beads on two necklaces, two teardrop earrings and fiery red hair that stuck out in all wild directions. When Felicity noticed I was awake, her demeanor changed very quickly.

"Good to see you awake, chica," she said tenderly, "I was worried that you were sick or something."

"No hablo español," I say weakly, making the dark haired girl smile and snicker.

"It's all right," she says while smiling, "we were just rescued by Genrou, the true leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits."

I nod in understanding and sit up, looking at the fire-haired man, Genrou, standing in the corner with a definite scowl on his tanned face.

"Thank you, Genrou," I say softly, "for saving us."

He shrugs his shoulders and easily blows it off.

"It was nothing;" he said smartly, "I only rescued you because I can't stand that two-faced prick taking advantage of two women. Consider it a one-time thing because I hate girls."

"That seems very kind of you, Señor," Felicity says sarcastically, "allow me to give you payment for saving us and insulting us."

"I don't accept gratitude unless it's in cash," he said, his golden eyes staring into the dark violet eyes of Felicity, "got any on ya?"

"No, I do not," she replies, placing her hands on her full figured hips.

"Genrou," I say before a fight could break out between the two, "do you have a strange character on your body anywhere that glows red?"

"If you're talkin' about a Suzaku character mark, I'm sad to say that I do not have one."

I look down sadly as my hope diminished. It was a good try though.

"However," he said, looking up at my sad eyes, "there once was a guy here by the name of Tasuki. He was the leader of the Reikaku bandits before Kouji and me. He died some time ago and Eikou took to power while I was away. I've tried to take power back, but it always fails. However, this time, I plan to steal a treasure passed down the line of leaders...the Tessen. That is the weapon he always uses against me with an incantation. Said incantation can make flames appear from the Tessen and burn everything in its path."

"And how do you plan to steal it?" Felicity said, looking interested in the story.

"Kouji and I plan to attack with a band of loyal bandits tonight and I can go in with my speed to steal it right under his nose. I can also distract him with my paper wolves, but I doubt I can do much else."

"Maybe we can find my friends and ask for their help. They are the so far collected Suzaku Seishi Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko. Chichiri is at the Emperor's palace."

Genrou nods in understanding, and then opposes the idea of us fighting along side the bandits in battle.

"We don't want to protect you if the occasion arises while we're still trying to protect ourselves."

"Believe me," Felicity said, looking him straight in the eye, even if he was a head taller than she is, "I'm sure we can defend ourselves."

"I'm not babysitting two girls who are too stupid to stay away from the battlefront."

"And I'm not standing by while all of you macho men fight. I'm sure chicas like she and I could easily defend ourselves."

Uhh... I don't know about her, I can't fight squat. I was never taught how and I was too scared to fight back against my parents, much less bandits wanting their turf back.

"I will say it one time and one time only," Genrou said in an even and calm tone, "you are not fighting with us."

"Then you can read my lips, Señor," Felicity said defiantly, "We. Are. Going. With. You. Whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not."

Genrou sighed, defeated as Kouji appeared through the door. He grins at Genrou as they greet each other. Suddenly, they turn chibi, lock arms at the elbows, and spin in a tight circle. Felicity and I sweat drop. What the...?

They started up their own conversation until Kouji turned to me and looked apologetic.

"Sorry I let that b&&&&&d get a hold of you, Missy," He said, smiling with boyish charm, "forgive an idiotic bandit?"

I smile and shake his hand in a truce. He then winked at me and turned to Genrou, discussing plans for the attack tonight. I only vaguely listened, hoping my friends were all right. Little did I know that they were just outside the window. Felicity then put a hand on my shoulder, smiling softly.

"I'm sure there is a way to find the fifth seishi you spoke of, chica," she said comfortingly, "or why would I be here?"

I nod softly, thinking it would be funny it would be if Genrou would get together with Felicity. Their tempers seem to match each other perfectly and her sweet disposition could help calm him sometimes.

...But I doubt that can happen now...

We all hear a crash outside to see the traveling circus (I mean the three seishi plus the other two priestesses). What the hell...?

"Suzaku seishi to the rescue!" Alex calls out despite getting squished by all of the other seishi. I feel sorry for that child... "Now everybody off! I'm getting turned into a pancake the hard way!"

"Pancakes?" Miaka calls out excitedly.

"No pancakes!" Alex said, pushing off everyone with his legs.

Genrou, Kouji, Felicity, and I all sweatdrop as they start arguing with each other while dusting themselves off. Miaka just sulked because of the absent pancakes. Yep, it's the Suzaku Seishi all right...

"Will all of you shut the F&&k up?" Genrou said angrily, "I can barely hear myself think!"

That effectively shut everyone up.

"Look," he said, "I don't want to cause any trouble amongst ya'll, but can you just take your priestesses and go? I've got a score to settle and I don't want any of you involved. Is that clear?"

"We are helping you fight Genrou," Felicity said firmly, standing up, and getting in face (even though he is a head taller than her...) "it may not be our fight, but we want to help you win it."

I nod in agreement, even if I can't fight. The other seishi nod in agreement. Genrou sighs.

"All right," he says, "ya'll can fight, but I'm not going to save your sorry ass if you get in trouble."

"It's just like Robin Hood," Alex whispers, me wondering what the heck a fairy tale has to do with our situation...


End file.
